Baiken/Quotes
The following is a list of quotes attributed to Baiken. __TOC__ Guilty Gear X ;Winning *Self: "Hah! What a pleasant surprise. Does that mean you have all my hidden weapons as well?" *Sol: "Hmph...Still not serious, are you?" *Ky: "Blah, blah, blah! You talk too much! Does anyone actually give a crap about your ridiculous sense of justice? I know I sure don't." *May: "If you don't want me to treat you like a kid, then stop whining like one!" *Faust: "Shall I rip off your paper bag...? I'd like to know what you've got under there." *Potemkin: "It's true that you're big and powerful, but that just makes it easier for me to hit you." *Chipp: "The more you attack, the easier it is to figure out your rhythm. It's like shooting fish in a barrel!" *Zato: "What the hell? Your body's lifeless...Is your real form over there?" *Millia: "Stop acting cool and calm. If you really want to defeat me, try getting a little desperate." *Axl: "Ugh, attacking from back there...Are you a man or not!?" *Kliff: "Hah! What a single-minded attack. I like it, old man." *Johnny: "What? Suddenly you're out of words? Figures." *Venom: "You can't hide from me. Did you think I'd be intimidated by your fish eyes?" *Anji: "I can tolerate you...you've got skill. Too bad you didn't have enough, though." *Jam: "If you're unarmed, at least use some protection. Then again, there's nothing I can't cut." *Testament: "Before you start bitching again, cut off that hair! Just looking at it pisses me off." *Dizzy: "What? You want me to pity you? Are you gonna beg for mercy until you die?" *Justice: "Hurry up and die, you freak." Guilty Gear XX ;Winning Note: Quotes against self, Sol, Ky, May, Faust, Potemkin, Chipp, Eddie/Zato, Millia, Axl, Kliff, Johnny, Venom, Anji, Jam, Testament, Justice are the same as in Guilty Gear X. *Order-Sol (post-''Slash''): "You monster! Don't pretend to be human!" *Robo-Ky: "I knew you'd be better at hidden weapons than me, but to be a weapon yourself? What a world..." *Dizzy: "Dammit! You chipped my blade! I could put an end to you right now, but I think I'll just leave you here." *A.B.A (post-''Slash''): "You're such a pain. I hate people that just sneak around in the shadows." *Slayer: "You broke all my weapons. That's some technique you have there. Tell me your name." *Bridget: "Sometimes it's better to just leave well enough alone. You have to be willing to do anything to win." *Zappa: "I thought you were just some quack witch doctor, but if you're actually a ghost, I gotta admit that s kind of interesting." *I-No: "You played with fire, and you got burned! I hate useless people like you the most. Argh, you piss me off!" Guilty Gear Xrd ;Intro *"I humbly ask, I humbly ask: though 'tis sudden, where doth lie Hell? Whilst the demons laugh, the people weep. Since it doth lie outside the bounds of virtuous deeds, I shall undertake the task of felling the Netherworld. For I am a vulgar samurai of lowest rank. I have not intent of dying the honorable death of a warrior." ;Outro *"Inquisition! Judgment! The Law of the Emperor! Vengeance unleashed inevitably throughout the lowest levels of Hell! Pay the respects to the Palace of Yama, Pay the respects to the Palace of Yama..." ;Moves * Instant Kill: ** "Am I a demon? Maybe..." ** "I'm not low enough to hope for Nirvana. I'm fine being a humble villain." ** "Playtime's over. Now it's my turn." ** "You're still gonna stand up? Well, it's you choice... But you stand up, that means you're ready to die." ** "Not interested in Nirvana or the Six Realms. But you keep this up, and when I go, I'll be sure to take you with me." * Instant Kill reactions: ** And Then She Said... Farewell ** This is...me? ** All Dead ** Raiden ** Magnum Wedding ** Theater of Pain ;Winning Quotes * Self: "Fine. The victor goes on to Hades... I take it you've got no problem with that?" * Sol: "I'm pretty rough most of the time, but I've never seen anyone try to brute force their way through a fight like you did." * Ky: "Save your preaching for the church. All you need on a battlefield is a warcry." * May: "Beating me doesn't get you any special prize. It's better this way." * Faust: "A doctor? You? Wouldn't have guessed. Probably should've paid more attention in school..." * Potemkin: "Winning and losing doesn't mean a thing. I'll survive, and I'll keep fighting... Until I find That Man." * Chipp: "I'm not much of a samurai... But you're not exactly a ninja, yourself." * Zato-1: "I can't read the thoughts of the dead. Never expected that'd be a problem..." * Millia: "Wanting to protect something isn't enough... If you're not ready to put it all on the line, you don't belong on the battlefield." * Axl: "The weak ones always want the best weapons. But we wouldn't be in this shit if a trump card was all it took." * Johnny: "Do you have to hit on me every damn time you open your mouth?" * Venom: "I can't bring you down with a single strike. But, didn't you think I'd eventually see through your trickery." * Jam: "If you're not gonna use a weapon, at least put on some armor... Not that any armor could stop my blade." * Dizzy: "Damn. There's no losing or winning with you, is there? Looks like the stars are in your favor. Never liked 'em anyway..." * Slayer: "You broke all my weapons. It's like you have fists of steel. Tell me your name." * I-No: "You're a rabid dog. Someone should keep you on a leash." * Sin: "Are you kidding me? I kick your ass, and you're laughing. I step away for a little while and the world fills up with monsters..." * Ramlethal: "Not bad. Least you've got some bite to go with your bark." * Leo: "Charges? You think I give a damn? I'm already on my way to hell." * Elphelt: "That's not a bad weapon, but you can't use it for shit. Hey, my eyes are up here." * Bedman: "I'm... trembling? What the hell are you?!" * Jack-O': "Yeah, I'm sure you're real important if you know that much about the world. Probably can't resist lecturing me. But your world isn't the one I live in." * Raven: "Dammit, I can't cut down! Shut up! Stop laughing! You piece of shit!" * Haehyun: "I don't give a damn if you see the extent of my strength. My will, however, is another story." * Answer: "YOU'RE a ninja? Ah hell, I can't remember what real ninja are like..." Category:Quote list